Cannonball
by June Birdie
Summary: She like the cannonball disrupting the waters, never making her target but blasting everything in her path. He is the music, hypnotizing and enchanting. They both enjoy the shadows, but what happens when their shadows cross?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer as usual. I own nothing but a DVD and a soundtrack, suing me would prove fruitless and a huge waste of time.**_

_**This is my first Phantom fanfic, please be gentle with me. Flames are not welcome, so please don't try to hurt my feelings by doing so. This is a PhantomOC fic. Just so you know.**_

* * *

"It's over now the music of the night…." The loud crash of breaking mirrors echoed throughout the darkness of the lair as the Phantom disappeared for all time.

It was a story, nothing more. It was merely something to be read and romanticized and forgotten. The years would pass as would the ownership of the Opera Garnier over and over until the University of Sorbonne finally bought it. It was the hope the university could use the opera house as extra revenue added with the student tuition. However, once the building itself was repaired the indoor renovations continued getting disrupted. Those that worked there argued that it was the Phantom, but the Board of Directors for the project would dismiss it immediately as some Theatre superstition and the renovations continued at a slow pace.

It seemed as though there was not anything that could be done for the Opera Garnier to be completely rebuilt and made new for advanced technology; because of the slow pace, the University directors were just about to give up on the project and let the opera house fall derelict and dilapidated. That was until one of the departments suggest a program for students abroad to come and attempt renovation, they argued that even if they could not open the Opera Garnier as a proper opera house, who was to say that it could not be used as some other form of revenue. Global students were known for spending mass amounts of money to study in other countries and while the Opera Garnier would probably never be fixed to open an opera or any other theatrical production, there were students probably desperate for the chance to learn. And so it was decided that the University of Sorbonne would treat L'Opera Garnier as a study program.

This is where our story begins. A brand new study program, a new chance, a new life and a new love.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I know it's short, but that's just the introduction.**_


	2. Here We GO!

_**Disclaimer is in the first chapter!**_

_**Thanks to those that reviewed and put this as an alert, but please a review would be awesome too. Just to clear something up before I continue, this is not simply a future fic, but you'll see what I mean. Enjoy and review please.**_

* * *

"Bienvenue á L'Opera Garnier! Je m'appelle Kari…" A perky blond woman welcomed the group of 30 tired-eyed jet-lagged students in French before continuing in English, "Welcome to the Opera Garnier, my name is Kari and I'll be your program director for the duration of your stay here. Now before I give you the tour and assign your rooms, how about we introduce ourselves…Starting with you, the young man attached to the young lady at the hip." Kari pointed to a tall and pale youth with a mop of curly brown hair. 

"Umm…I'm Eric. Hi. I'm a pre-law major at Cornell and my girlfriend Christine," he nodded to the petite Asian girl in his arms, "made me come." The girl smacked the arm crossing over her collarbone lightly.

"Right, I'm Christine and a pre-med major at Cornell and I wanted to see Paris." Christine stated in a breath. The brunette girl next to them introduced herself as Carly from Georgetown and the introductions continued so on until they came up to Lio. Thirty pairs of eyes stared waiting for the olive-skinned girl to say her name, it was unnerving.

Lio watched lazily as the introductions continued, she leaned heavily on her large indigo luggage that was propped carefully against the faded pink marble wall. Despite her exhaustion of a nine hour flight, Lio couldn't help but be in awe over the faded gold and brass figures against the dingy pink marble walls. The young woman allowed herself to absorb every bit of detail to memory from the gold painted decaying wood of the doorframe to the little hidden alcoves behind the pillars screaming to be explored. She had treaded carefully on the dull marble floors fearing a greater damage to them, Lio was even so careful as to control her breathing as though the condensation from her breath would cause a greater harm to the opera house.

"Mademoiselle?" Kari's voice took Lio out of her thoughts. Kari barely kept in her alarm at where the younger woman seemed to look and cleared her throat again hoping to distract from the small hidden alcove.

"Oh…I'm Lio from USC, a theatre and film studies major and I figured that the Opera Garnier is as good as any to get used to theatre." Lio stated simply.

"Lio? I'm sorry but I don't see your name on the roster." Confusion lit upon Kari's face and Lio wrinkled her nose with a sigh.

"Because I prefer Lio over Calliope," Lio replied shortly, she hated her given name with a passion mostly because of the expectations attached to it. Her entire family was talented, her mother and brother had incredible voice talents, while her sister and father shared a talent in acting, it was only Lio that preferred the life outside of the spotlight, and she could neither sing arias like her mother nor act on the stage like her father and would rather focus her talents on creation. Lio loved art with a passion and would only participate in the drama club to create the sets and costumes; but her mother disapproved in any of Lio's production aspirations and hoped that this trip would show Lio that there was no future outside of the spotlight. "The listing will say Calliope Foster, not Lio; but please don't call me Calliope."

"Okay, now that we've got everyone introduced, how about we set up the room assignments and perhaps take the tour of the opera house." Lio inwardly groaned in relief as Kari read off the names and assignments of each person, there were about 18 girls and 12 boys, and about four serious couples.

As Kari led the group to the sleeping quarters she explained that much of house had been converted and changed to have suitable living quarters and while the design was kept in mostly the same way as it had been built all those years ago. She also explained the general rules of the Opera House and specific places not to go, especially not the cellars or the levels under L'Opera Garnier.

"Why, is the Phantom of the Opera gonna get us?" One of the boys joked eliciting a few chuckles from those that knew that stories. Kari turned and gave a tight smile.

"No. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, this is the infamous L'Opera Garnier, where the Phantom of the Opera is said to have lived." Another boy, Jeff, stated simply.

"Well be that as it may, the lower levels of the opera house are off limits because of the labyrinths of catacombs down there. Whatever was written in fanciful stories is just that, stories. I'm warning you away from there because it is very dangerous down there and there isn't enough man-power to retrieve you if you get lost, so let's avoid any mishaps okay?" Kari continued on with her tour as though the conversation never happened. To her mind its best to just forget the whole Phantom of the Opera all together, no use getting people hyped up for nothing. And hopefully the matter with the girl, Lio, would be nothing more than a passing fancy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lio soaked everything up and immediately took pictures to send home. "Hey, why so many, now? We're gonna be living here for the year." Carly inquired next to her. 

"Wanna annoy my mother; she'd been dying to see this place." Lio replied to her new roommate with a grin, "If I send these pictures home, I can barely imagine how jealous she'd be."

"But didn't your parents pay for your trip?" The girl was baffled at why anyone would want to try and torture their parents if they were the ones who sent their child on the trip.

"Hardly, I worked my ass off for three years just to go on this program. This doesn't include the extra loans I had to take out for school." Lio gave a wry grin to the girl. "They didn't think I could do it on my own, so this..."Lio swept a hand around them, "is my sort of 'told you so' for not believing me."

"Really, that's how my Dad can be, but he paid for everything," an auburn haired girl by the name of Faye chimed in. Lio, Carly, Faye and another girl, Anne were settling their things in their room relishing in the fact that they were in a strange new place with new people. Based upon first impressions, Lio felt rather comfortable with her roommates and hoped that they all would get along. Being from a rather sheltered life, Lio had never had roommates aside from her sister and technically family didn't count.

"Bonsoir tout le monde," Kari knocked on their open door only to receive blank stares…apparently none of them spoke French, "That means 'Good evening everyone.' I guess none of you took languages huh?" Four heads shook 'no'. "Okay, well then it's a good thing this program helps develop your language skills. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready in the kitchen if you're hungry, but you'd better rest up there's jetlag to deal with tomorrow." For a moment her eyes lingered on Lio who was furiously typing away on her bed with a laptop covered with sticker precariously balanced atop her knees. 'So it seems the moment of curiosity has passed…good.' Kari thought as she waited for them to follow her to the kitchen.

* * *

**_Well I hope you enjoyed this one enough to leave a review. Preferably a lengthy one as your comments are very important to me and they help me develop as a writer. Thanks to reviews and general readers for taking the time!_**


	3. It's Just a Little Fun

_**Disclaimer is in the first chapter!**_

_**A/N: This chapter includes boozing and swearing, just so you know.**_

* * *

The noise of the kitchen drifted through the empty narrow passageways of the Opera Garnier as Kari went about the place making everything was locked up and the warning signs were posted in both French and English to prevent any mishaps in the dark before she left for the night. 'Those students are the most rowdiest this place has ever had. I only hope nothing happens in the night.' She thought to herself. A light shiver of unease rolled up her spine, Kari recalled a few of the terror causing stories she had heard from her great-grandmother as a young girl before she eventually became the main caretaker of the opera house under the directors of Sorbonne University's Theatre and Arts Department. 

Kari's mind wandered back to the dark haired girl, Lio, wondering if there should be anything to worry about. Obviously she looked nothing like the famed Christine Daae de Chagny and it's not like the dead Phantom would suddenly appear. However, Kari still could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen, it was as if the very air in the Opera House had suddenly come alive after so many years asleep. If anything, Kari resolved to keep them all safe especially Calliope Foster.

* * *

In the kitchen, the thirty students laughed and joked trying to get to know one another. Lio was surprised to find that of the thirty students she was the eldest being 22 years old and the other students found entertainment in her age. Not that being the oldest was a bad thing, but it did bother her when they said things like 'We act more your age than you do.' Or 'You're older, shouldn't you have a higher tolerance for this shit?' Several times on this first night, there were stupid things said that Lio would have loved to argue against, however the little fact that she was going to be living and working with these people for the next nine months reigned in her normally vicious tongue. 

It was close to four in the morning when Lio decided she'd had enough of the noise and the superficial façade she'd forced upon herself. Bidding the rest of the company good morning, the dark haired girl yawned her way through the dark halls, the noise of the kitchen following her to her room. It was certainly a grand thing that it was Sunday or else the rest of her classmates would not be able to rise when the sun did for classes to start. Their program would be held exclusively within the walls of the opera house for the first three months, and then the remainder of the program would be taught at and around the university. Despite her fatigue, Lio was beyond excited for everything to start come Monday morning. Pulling on her pajamas and letting her laptop play her music on shuffle, she fell into bed and let the world of sleep overtake her while the hum of the _Happy Feet_ soundtrack eased the transition.

* * *

In the bowels of the Opera Garnier the loud sounds of rowdy youth traveled, the darkness filled and echoed with the revelry from the kitchen. The noises distorted and changed in the dark, dank chambers, each laugh and scream of delight bounced against the cavern walls until they became louder and louder reaching the ears of one long forgotten. At a sudden shriek of delight, grey-green eyes opened in shock desperately trying to focus after years of disuse. The senses of touch, smell, hearing and sight slowly came back to the body untouched by time. _**He**_ was alive once more.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the group of students had arrived and their classes began. While Kari was mostly in charge of the group, she had a tendency to pay special attention to Lio, who noticed this almost immediately. And not only had classes started but there were also the occasional mishap during the restorative process. As a part of the program, the students would learn a part of the crafts that helped to rebuild the Opera Garnier, including some sculpting and wood-work. Although nothing too intense happened, most could not deny the feeling of being watched or the sudden drop of objects no one was near. Kari became incredibly suspicious but said nothing, perhaps it _was_ nothing. 

In the mornings and afternoons, classes and restoration took place leaving the late afternoon and nighttime free for any other such activities. Often the group would go out on the Parisian town and explore or go to the dance clubs to enjoy the Euro-pop beats only to come back to the opera house to drink and have fun on the stage. This routine continued and only a handful of times Lio joined them during the night on the weekends. Most nights Lio would be found struggling with the French homework or typing furiously on her laptop until the others returned. When they came back, only then did Kari notice Lio relax and tuck in for sleep, she had had enough experiences at sleepovers to know not to be the first asleep.

* * *

It was late and the class decided to drag Lio away from her self-imposed hermitage and to the nearest club that Rose (one of the many classmates) had gotten them into. There was no doubt that Lio enjoyed herself and made sure to take pictures of her classmates for the morning after when the lot of them were sober. If only the club had not shutdown early that day, they all would still be at the Mango Lounge, a Persian restaurant turned nightclub, dancing, boozing, and flirting. 

The group was laughing and boozing on the stage as Lio sat against one of the marble pillars used for props and typed furiously on her laptop hoping to finish the last bit of homework while she was still coherent to form sentences. They had just come back from a nearby club and still on an adrenaline high so they decided to stay up for a little while longer before passing out from being up and out the whole day. Of course Lio had enjoyed herself as well but her adrenaline high was already coming down, big time.

Loud music played from the portable stereo they'd found in one of the restoration areas as a few of the students bumped and grinded against one another. Several of the straight male students asked Lio to dance only to be refused with a laugh and smile, she was always 'almost done' with her homework when in fact she'd turned the mini rotating webcam onto the unsuspecting drunks. It was all fun and games until Christine stepped onto the stage wearing a beautiful ancient white gown, and for some reason looked incredibly familiar to Lio. All noise and laughter stopped as Christine pretended to float on the stage only to stumble a few times, the girl was rather smashed and not even careful of the delicate material of the skirt with her tennis shoes. Upon her neck was a gaudy piece of diamond costume jewelry that was no doubt real judging by the design, it was probably older than the dress.

"Oh wow, Christine, you look be-beau-bea—pretty." One of the girls slurred as many of them stumbled over the pretty little Asian girl to paw at the gown. As though hit with a sledge hammer, Lio's memory jolted by the sudden realization of earlier, when Kari gave the keys to the costume storage to her that day.

"Where did you get that?" Lio demanded putting her laptop on a secure ledge, the mixed raven haired woman rushed at Christine grabbing her by the shoulders. "Christine, tell me where you got that."

"A fairy gave it to me." The shorter woman giggled before Lio shook her again until Christine began looking a little green and Eric along with three other students pulled the two away from one another.

"If yer gonna fight, can you at leasht get naked?" One of the boys asked only to get smacked as Lio managed to free her hand.

"Where the fuck did you get the costume, Christine?" Lio demanded again.

"The storage room…" The young woman giggled against her boyfriend before pulling out a set of keys from her bodice and swinging them from the silver chain…Lio's keys.

"How…but…my…Give me those keys!" Lio lunged at the other girl only to have them fly out of Christine's grasp through the air and into one of the spaces backstage.

"Shit." Christine giggled and stumbled into one of the other students.

"Uh-oh…thash not good." Darryl chuckled before the conscious part of the rest of the class decided to run backstage to see if they could find the discarded keys.

"I found it!" Someone yells and soon a clatter and clunk is heard, "Oopshy."

"What happened?" Lio pushed her classmates aside to see Eric with a sheepish drunken smile on his face.

"It fell."

Lio's eyes widened in horror, "Fell? Fell where?" Eric pointed to a hidden enclave between the walls barely discernable in the looming shadows. Lio roughly pushed him aside and squeezed into the space trying to see in the non-existent light, under the space was possibly the lower levels of the stage, not yet the forbidden basements and cellars but close enough.

It was far too dark to see anything. "Fuck. Somebody hand me a fucking flashlight!" She yelled back holding out her hand, the heavy weight of a metal flashlight fell into her hand, "Ow, that hurt asshole!" Lio flipped the switch and pointed the light down, the glitter of the metal winked in the light.

"Can you shee it?" Christine slurred behind her. Lio wiggled out of the space and glared the girl still wearing the white gown.

"Yeah but it's too far for my arms. Eric go get 'em, your arms are longer." Lio pushed the half drunk boy towards the space only to have him stumble proving that he was far too uncoordinated to effectively be of any use while any other long armed person had drunk themselves into a stupor. Not only that, but when he did get his upper body into the space his clumsy hands knocked the keys lower than he could reach; quite possibly to another level. Lio let out a few colorful curses before forcing both Christine and Eric to sit down and wait so they could pull her back up from the lower levels if need be. Shivering from the draft coming from the space, Lio took off her heavy sweater and baggy cargo pants leaving on only her black leggings and camisole. She shot her two semi-conscious classmates a fierce glare to silence any half-assed questions before carefully slipping into the darkened space between the stage floor and the wall, the circular light of the flashlight was her only guide and saving grace in the darkness.

She could feel the damp cold through the soles of her worn Vans and the fact that she had to remove most of her clothing didn't help either. Below her, the keys were just visible in the circle of light, dropping down that extra two feet Lio picked up the keys by the silver chain and slipped it over her head. A sudden noise broke the silence of the lower level causing Lio to fall back on her rear. Looking up, a scream ripped from her throat.

* * *

_**A/N: Not one of my best chapters, but I really needed to move it along. Any suggestions or comments on improvement would be greatly appreciated! Please don't forget to review!!! **_


	4. Phanatic

_**Disclaimer is in the first chapter!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and kept on with this, I must apologize for the long spaces in between chapters, I've got several other stories going on here and my brain can never seem to stick to any one story line. I mean, I've just started a Lord of the Rings fic and oops I haven't finished any of my other ones. So please bear with me.**_

* * *

The blood-chilling scream echoed off the stone and wood of the space and rang in all the ears of those conscious. Lio hit the closest wall where she was sure she'd come and clawed desperately through rising tears.

"Get me OUT OF HERE!" Lio screamed upwards, the fear in her voice more than tangible as she yelled at Eric above. The thin soles of her shoes scraped against the stone and wood of the lower level.

"What? What ish it?" Eric's voice wafted down.

Lio whimpered looking back to where she'd dropped the flashlight, "There are roaches! Pull me out NOW!" The lanky boy's arms flailed above Lio's head just beyond her arm's reach, frantically she jumped for the large calloused hands of her classmate trying to keep away from the repulsive insects that had instilled such fear within her. But each time she almost reached Eric's fingers, he seemed to pull away too quickly to get a firm hold.

"Guys, this isn't funny." Her voice hitched in panic at the noises the insects made. Finally their hands met firmly and Lio's short nails dug into Eric's skin as he used all his strength to pull up his classmate. A worthy plan, no doubt, had it not been for the overhanging ledge of the stage; as Eric yanked upwards Lio's head connected roughly against the wood and stone causing the girl to black out and loose grip.

"Lio? LIO!" Eric yelled down in a sobering panic the moment she lost her grip and fell back, he waited for the sickening thud of her body against the stone floor below.

"What's happened?"

"I dunno…"

* * *

The sound of a woman's terrified scream for reasons unknown drew him into a frantic run. In the shadows he watched a slip of a young woman claw in desperation towards the flailing arms just beyond her reach. She looked to be an interesting creature barely dressed in all black, but he was uncaring for neither her desperation nor her and was about to return to reacquainting himself with his opera house but could not help watch the woman try and repetitively fail in returning to the world above. Perhaps it was cruel of him to be present and just watch, but the burn of Christine's betrayal had yet to truly fade and he was not about to be an 'angel' for anyone just yet.

And so he watched, remaining motionless until she would be rescued as he was interested in this unknown creature; but just as the youth's hands grasped onto the large flailing hands above, he already saw the consequences. With a hard crack, the girl's head hit the stone overhanging and her hands lost grip. Out of reflex, he moved to catch her in his arms; caught off guard by the sudden weight he stumbled and shifted her body in his grasp. Above him the voices called to their companion in his arms. The shivering girl snuggled close against his chest causing an unfamiliar heat to rise in his body. If he should leave the girl, well who knows what could happen to her or when her comrades would find her? But if he should take this 'Lio' with him, who's to say that she would not become a betraying viper like Christine?

Circular beams of light shone down in a randomly frantic search of 'Lio' forcing him to press against the wall of the overhanging. A pathetic whimper decided for him as another shiver wracked the girl's body. He could bring her back to her room before she woke and she won't remember anything.

* * *

'Vous êtes un imbécile.' He scolded himself repeatedly as he stood watching the steady rise and fall of the girl's breathing from beneath the silk blood red sheets of his opulent bed. How could he have been so stupid as to bring this stranger into his freezing hell of a sanctuary? He had to take her back, it was the wisest course of action. Back, back to those brutish, crude and unrefined beings that were her companions. Any stranger was a risk to the world he created in the bowels of the Opera Garnier. Yes, he will restore her to her comrades this instant…yet he could not bring himself to move any further than her bedside to shift the blankets up to her chin and continue to watch her steady breath in sleep.

It was in that moment, for however long it had been, he was struck with the strongest urge to create and compose as never before.

* * *

Lio blinked groggily unsure if she were waking into a dream. She was swaddled in expensive high quality red silk on a fluffy mattress in an oddly shaped bed. Many travels with her family in equally many hotels made her used to quality bedclothes and the standard ones she'd been using lately chafed her skin. Perhaps she was in a hotel on vacation with her family and her trip that she worked on her own for was just a dream; it wasn't uncommon she'd woken in strange themed hotels before since her parents had conditioned their family to it. Tentatively sitting up to avoid headache, the girl let her eyes wander to take in her surroundings of her mother's newest hotel find only to be hindered by a delicate black lace curtain. 'That's odd, I've seen that before. I don't remember where.' Lio thought to herself. Carefully wiggling and rolling to one side of the bed, she slipped down the edge letting her naked toes search blindly for solid ground without disturbing the blankets too much; it was a trick she used as a child to escape naptime.

As her toes touched cold stone Lio almost scrambled back into the covers had one foot not already discovered a familiar pair of shoes. Wiggling her feet awkwardly into her VANS, Lio managed to slip completely from the bed while it still looked occupied. Wrapping her arms around her shivering body, she noticed several things: wherever she was was cold and probably underground, this place was fabulously decorated like a theatre set, and she was currently wearing a men's silk shirt that threatened to swallow her whole. Lio thanked her stars that she at least still had her leggings and camisole to weakly fight off the chill. With a hand on the closest wall, Lio shifted to fix the back of her shoes before pulling the shirt tighter around her slim form.

* * *

He watched with some amused detachment as the girl wiggled and rolled out of his bed. The girl's movement could be likened to a newborn kitten and a smile lit his mouth before he quickly shot down those fond thought. No use growing attached, she will leave. They all do.

So he watched. And waited for her to find his note, follow his designated torch-lit path and then leave him alone forever. In the recesses of his mind, he doesn't deny the sudden cowardice of the note and path, but he needed to be cold, distant and above all careful.

Tightening the silk closer around her body, the girl kept close to the rock wall as she vigilantly walked around his home. So intoned with being careful the girl missed the stark white envelope that bore his red wax skull seal on the bedside table. Silently he tried to command her to see the note. If she would only see and read the note, he would be rid of her forever.

As if by some divine intervention his houseguest walked back into the bedside table catching her heel through her odd slipper-shoes. Her displeasure was vocal in hushed English explicatives that echoed off the stone and at one his intrigue of the girl was piqued. She picked up the note with an elegantly raised eyebrow and plopped ungracefully onto the bed she'd just escaped while being mindful of the curtain yet still cradling her injured foot. The little brunette wiggled the seal loose with dramatic care and read the contents of his letter with a concentrated frown. He frowned in the shadows when the little raven-hair youth did not immediately do as his letter bid. There were only a few short sentences with clear concise instructions; why hadn't she left yet and allowed him to exist in peace? She just simply sat there and stared at the note frustration creeping into her young features.

"Goddamnit I can't read French!" She exclaimed wearily before gasping and slapping a hand over her mouth as though it would retract her cry. Her eyes widened bright with dread.

* * *

'Oh shit, ohshitshitshitshitshit! What if somebody heard that?' Lio thought frantically. 'Don't be stupid, of course somebody heard that, it was loud enough to wake the dead. Or at least the Long Lost Phantom of the Opera that didn't exist.

Lio was only half sure the note was for her given her limited knowledge of French; she recognized the word 'Mademoiselle' but that was it. What if the message wasn't for her? Did she have a look-alike? Unlikely, but then again if it wasn't for her…then she just invaded someone's privacy and judging by the freaky red skull seal this was probably someone you shouldn't take lightly. And now because of her stupidity and rather curious nature, the chances of her leaving 'here' has just gone down to possibly 0 percent.

As Lio flopped back onto the feather mattress pondering her doomed fate, he quickly penned a new letter in English and made it so the letter would flutter from the ceiling directly onto her lap. Lio sat up at once when she felt the sudden weight on her legs that was not there a moment ago. Taking the time to let her eyes search for the letter thrower, she started a bit at the same wax skull keeping the envelop closed, even more so was the elegant script addressing her specifically on the front: _To the Young Miss upon My Bed_.

"Right, that's not creepy at all." Lio muttered under her breath and opened the letter with the same dramatic care as she did the first. She couldn't help the incredulous smile that graced her dry lips as she read.

_ My Dear Young Miss._ [Lio let out a goofy chuckle that puzzled the writer in the shadows

_ I hope you have recuperated well enough. You would do well to forget this place as a dream. I value my privacy and it would be prudent your memory allow me to keep it as such. To return to your life before this place, simply follow the path I have set for you by the torch lights. Speak of this to no one and I will not be forced to take undue actions. This is your only __**warning.**_

_ Your Humble Servant,_

_ O.G._

"Well, that's just fan-fucking-tastic," Lio breathed as she put the letter aside and sat up. "An obsessed Phantom fanatic, brr, then I better not overstay my welcome to this creepazoid." His eyed narrowed dangerously at the slim figure dressed in his white silk shirt making her way hurriedly into the torch lit hall. As she disappeared, he heard her voice echo, "Don't worry about your secret, this is one place I'd rather **not** remember."

Miffed, he could not help but follow his little house-guest even though everything else in his brain screamed against this course of action. He would show her a 'creepazoid'.

* * *

_**A/N: Goodness me that took a while. SORRY!! But I hope you enjoyed it and do be sure to review.**_


	5. Was it a Dream?

_**Disclaimer: I'm not going to repeat it because life is too short and its already in chapter 1**_

_**So, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed and lurked. Sorry for the delay but you know how it goes.**_

* * *

It was dream, it had to be. A combination of exhaustion, frustration and a low tolerance for alcohol had made her hallucinate that strange and cold place. That had to be it. It was all just a crazy hallucinatory dream. Adamantly Lio repeated it like a mantra and would have completely believed it too had it not been for the silk dress shirt she woke up in or the unexplainable scratches along Eric's arms when she came to breakfast.

There were things out of place too, the clothes she wore to the nightclub and barely remembered shedding were neatly folded at the foot of Anne's bed when they'd normally be in her military issue laundry bag. Her laptop was perched on a pillar downstage left with a dying battery instead of plugged in on her dormitory table. The events just didn't add up, last any of her classmates remembered was just hanging out onstage after the club shut down and then passing out drunk. Lio's memories plagued her in such a confusing haze it was almost certainly a dream.

Where did that expensive silk shirt come from? She'd told the others that it was in the bottom of her luggage when she fashioned it with an oversize belt and they bought it.

Why were things out of place? She'd reasoned that they were probably all so tired or drunk they didn't remember not moving anything.

Why was she the only one in her bed? Even she didn't have an answer for that.

And most importantly, why did she get the creepy feeling of being constantly watched? She brought this up with the other girls but they brushed it off as her imagination. 

Questions upon questions kept sprouting up throughout the week that no one could seem to answer. Everyone's memory of that night was hazy. Lio too could have just went along with everyone else and brush off unexplainable questions had it not been for her laptop video camera.

* * *

He was exhausted. Covering one's presence from the thirty current occupants of **his** opera house had taken a serious toll. It had been ages since he last used his hypnotic powers of persuasion. And to have suddenly demanded such a use for thirty people was beyond exhausting. He could sleep forever. Still it had to be done, he was stupid to bring the girl down here and now he was reaping the consequences of his actions. But then again it felt like he was forgetting something. _'Vous devenez sénile dans votre âge_' he thought ruefully to himself before falling upon his lavish bed. Eager for sleep, he rolled onto his stomach after tossing his stark white mask lazily onto the bedside table. Only sleep evaded him…that girl's scent clung to his pillow and sheets. It was strong but not unpleasant. It was almost as though she were there beneath him, wrapped around him except without the warmth of flesh. With a groan, he rolled off his bed and paced the stone floor trying hard not to think. No good, pacing led to thinking and thinking led back to her…or sometimes Christine.

In the corridor, he had followed silently a few paces behind the girl as she stumbled and shivered in the damp cold. He noticed her growing fatigue as she came closer to the surface and she was the first to be cast under his spell. She was tired, but he was rusty and for some reason the little raven-haired girl's mind was difficult to overtake. At least when he overpowered her, she was already in the opera house, all he had to do was find her room and lay her on her bed. This was surprisingly easy since someone in the dormitories decided to put colored paper name tags on the doors…now had he only known the girl's name. 

It was something odd and masculine, rather unfit for the delicate creature, but he needed to avoid suspicion. He remembered looking down at the girl and silently asking, '_Tu t'appelle comment, petite_?' But obviously in her unconscious state, she could not answer, nor would she have been able to, at least not in French. It took a while to remember her name or at least what the other's called her, until he saw the name card "Lio" on one of the doors.

He wasted no time in placing her in the neatest bed and departing as quickly as possible to dispatch her companions to the throes of blissful sleep. But as soon as his task upon the others was complete, he could no longer fight the urge to watch her again as she slept. The shuddering sigh that escaped her lips before she rolled and wiggled for a comfortable position. The way she scratched the bridge of her nose before burying deeper into the thick down blanket, he found himself eager to know more about her sleeping habits. Desperate to stay the night and watch her; but he quickly squashed down all such thoughts, they were inappropriate and he had no clue to where they came from. Did he not do that to Christine?

And so he left, however long she and her companions stayed in _his_ opera house he would have plenty of opportunities to watch her. But damn it all, she was not Christine; he would not go through all that again to find that 'Lio' is just like her. He had to move on or be destroyed by his own demons. It does not matter how intrigued he was by her, he would keep his distance…her presence to his piece of mind could prove dangerous.

* * *

"Come on you guys, let's go out tonight; said it's supposed to be nice out." Lio desperately tried to coerce her housemates with smiles and a cheery attitude which had so far been rather uncharacteristic of her. Her bright brown eyes added to her puppy pout, but to no avail.

Anne's thing sculpted brow rose incredulously. "Again? Lio, we've been out everyday this week, an evening in won't kill us. Besides, my wallet could use the break." Lio winced inwardly at the chocolate-skinned girl's words before meeting her hazel eyes.

"Yeah girl, besides I think the website lied to you, it's pouring outside." Faye's red hair spoke from behind her armoire door.

"But, can you imagine how beautiful Paris will look after the rain?" Lio pushed with a hopeful smile. At the beginning of the week while everyone else slept, Lio watched the video her computer captured only to wish that she didn't. There wasn't anything spectacular until Christine came out in the white gown and suddenly a tidal wave of memories hit her hard enough to nearly slam her through the wall she leaned on. What made the whole situation worse is that the video was hard evidence that something weird at the opera house was going on. If the video were grainy or of poor quality, she could have brushed it off as a trick of the camera or faulty recording or even her overactive imagination. But it wasn't the case, the video was not tampered with, the resolution and quality were ideal and it was a new laptop. Because it was the way it was, she couldn't ignore the frightening shadow that hovered over each of her unconscious classmate. Nor could she ignore **her** own limp figure being carried across the stage toward the dormitories. 

Since quitting the program without a seriously just cause was out of the question, Lio opted to keep her classmates out of the opera house for as long as possible. Only the problem with that strategy was that her classmates already thought her a bit of recluse and the sudden change in personality was somewhat unsettling. A few even whispered 'bi-polar' when they thought she was out of hearing distance, those ignorant little shits.

Once or twice, she considered going to Kari or the police, but who would believe her? Besides, there was that overwhelming feeling that she was being watched, constantly. So if that were to happen, then something else would happen. Lio pinched the bridge of her nose trying to fight the growing headache that came with the rush of memories as she tried to think of another diversionary tactic. But her body would not comply, she was suddenly very tired or at least her mind was telling her body that it was.

"Lio, honey, why don't you lie down." Carly's grey-green eyes swam in front of her as she placed a pale hand against Lio's forehead. "You don't look too good. Maybe going out so much this week isn't so good for you." 

Lio's brown eyes widened in a panic, lying down was the last thing she should do, but damn it all if her body refused to listen. "Okay, maybe for just a little bit. Will someone wake me for dinner, whose night is it to cook anyway?"

Three pairs of eyes stared at her, "Yours."

"Okay. I'll just rest my eyes and then make something. G'night…" She yawned and fell back onto the white down comforter, out cold. Her roommates shared a look shaking their heads before closing the door behind them.

* * *

_**A/N: My muse and I are having a face-off, and so far I'm losing. Sorry for the delay, but I hope you will review! **_

_**Translations:**__Vous devenez sénile dans votre âge (__You're becoming senile in your age_

_Tu t'appelle comment, petite? (What is your name, small one?)_


	6. Supernatural

_**Disclaimer: I'm not going to repeat it because life is too short and its already in chapter 1**_

_**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY!! Life post-college has been…well…uninspiring. Even watching Gerry in all his Phantomy glory wasn't enough to rouse my bitching muse. So this is my penance, really I'm sorry to my readers because you guys are PHAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!!!**_

* * *

He watched as her housemates tried to rouse her from sleep only to be turned away from the girl with pillows thrown and blankets over her head. The girl's grumbling roommates thought it would be best for them to go out for food and let the sleeping Lio lie. It hadn't escaped his notice that she'd been up late earlier in the week on the "magic window" of hers before she insisted they go out continuously. He chuckled to himself, Lio obviously was not one for the constant nightlife, nor did she seem like one to stay home quietly and do those absurd things women folk of his time did, then again the activities of womenfolk of his time were just as much as a mystery to him.

Her sudden change in attitude shouldn't have peaked his interest, yet for some reason it did. In retrospect on those nights he normally would have relished the opportunity to walk his usual haunts of his Opera House without having to sneak like in the old days. Yet, he could not help but be curious.

When Lio's housemates left that evening, he took the opportunity to slip into her room and have a look at her "magic window". _Merde_, it was surprisingly heavy. He looked for the way he had seen her unfold it and was startled when he heard a noise nearly dropping the "magic window". He cast a furtive glance at the sleeping girl only to find the sleeping figure not so asleep.

* * *

Lio heard a sound and sleepily opened her eyes with a yawn. As she did so, a startled 'eep' escaped her throat before her mind thought to pretend she was sleeping…for there in front of her was the shadow figure from the video!

The figure held her laptop awkwardly in its hands and looked up at her noise. Though it was dark save for the moon glowing through the window behind the figure, Lio could feel its eyes pinning her to stillness. 'Move,' her mind screamed at her frantically, 'Breathe' it screamed half a second later.

What seemed like an eternity was no more than a few moments before Lio immediately scrambled from her bed only to find her legs twisted in the sheets. She fell to the carpet and flopped about like a tangled fish before the dark figure descended upon her. Finally finding her voice Lio emitted an ear piercing scream next to the figure's head forcing it to stumble back and cover where the ears should be. Kicking her legs, the girl ran to her jeans where tiny white packets of salt were kept as protection from evil spirits…at least that's what enough websites of ghosts said. Roughly, Lio tore open the packets and flung the contents at the figure with an expecting triumphant smile on her face, only when none of the expected reactions happened did the smile melt from her face.

According to the sites, ghosts would recoil and momentarily disappear giving you time to run and get to safety or some stupid shit like that. The figure merely brushed away the grains and continued to advance. 'That's the last time I take anything from Supernatural as truth…damnit.' Lio immediately went on the defensive, if her one semester of self-defense taught her anything, it was to make sure your opponent goes down or something like that. With her best attempt at a battle cry, Lio threw a right hook at the shadowy figure only to find herself flying through air or twirling and falling into something solid only to be restrained bodily.

"Help! Help! Somebody!" Lio screamed as loud as possibly while the figure…no, not figure, it was definitely the body of a man that held her secure. Thinking quickly and still screaming at the same time, Lio sprang into action and performed SING as she had learned in the _Miss Congeniality_ movie.

* * *

The moment the girl's elbow jammed into his stomach, he stumbled back releasing the girl to prevent any other such damage. But the girl wasn't done, as he grasped his stomach trying to regain, the little minx kicked him between his legs! Crumpled on the floor, he heard the pound of her frantic running on the floorboards as her screams for her companions echoed in the empty corridors.

Groaning, he pulled himself up and regained his composure before slipping into a secret entrance to cut the girl off in the main lobby. She was not going to escape and tell the world that he was alive. No! Just as she reached the end of the main steps, he appeared in front of her with a swish of his cloak causing the girl to stumble back over her feet. The frightened look in her eyes brought out the old him and it filled him with a strange and wonderful sensation.

"Come with me mademoiselle…" He used the hypnotic powers in his voice and held out a black gloved hand leaning in closer as she tried to move away. "Come…" The disarray of black locks framed her face from her fall, fear and panic heightened when she realized the step behind her meant that she had nowhere else to go.

* * *

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Lio screamed in her head, creepy shadowed figure was actually a man who could quite possibly rape and murder her. If anything she should just say her good-byes to her family right now and be done with it… "NO!" Lio used the last bit of her strength to push herself from the ground and barrel into the man's middle, knocking him down. In a last ditch effort, she tried to land erratic punches to his face only to have them haphazardly blocked.

There was no way in hell would she let anybody get the best of her while she still had breath in her body, at least that's what she thought before she was suddenly blindsided by the fist coming at her. And all went black…

* * *

He did not what to have to do that, she was a tiny woman, a _child_ really, but she had taken a leave of her senses beating at him like that. Carrying the unconscious dark haired girl over his shoulder, he walked the secret passageways back to his home. Now that she had seen him, touched him…well hit him rather; he was not going to let her go. He had been kind and shown sympathy for a woman-girl before, but not this time. He would not deal with another Christine debacle with this one. Although he should probably just kill her and that'd be the end of it…but then again she intrigued him for who knows what reasons. No, he should just kill her and leave her body for the rats to find. But…could he do that? Honestly?

He was merely curious. Yes, that was it, he was curious about this woman and her "magic mirror". Exactly, this girl was a curiosity for him and he was bringing her back to satisfy that curiosity before he killed her and dumped her body in the catacombs. Then again, why on earth was he even trying to rationalize it and why was he talking to himself?

In the darkness of the tunnels, he continued to move as the rats and insects skittered away at the sound of his boots. Long ago he had brought Christine down these same paths on his stallion with every intention of making her his own. The painful memories flooded his mind in the darkness that he had to stop and rest his forehead against the cool wet stone, the coldness on his skin uncovered by his mask was just enough to bring him back to himself. There was truly no use in bringing those memories back, not when the girl on his shoulder could wake at any possible moment. It would be in his best interest to take her back to his lair and get the answers to the questions this 'Lio' brings about.

_**

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end it there and leave it so short, I'm not totally satisfied with this filler chapter, but it's been sitting on my disk drive for ages!!! Reviews would be lovely so please send me some and suggestions would be fab too! Thanks for reading!**_


	7. The Start

_**Disclaimer: blah blah blah so not mine.**_

_**A/N: There's nothing I can really say, muses can be evil.**_

* * *

It was probably the swaying or perhaps the throbbing blackness that pulled her from blissful unconsciousness. Then again it could have been the unrelenting pressure to her belly that was the cause; whatever 'it' was Lio was no longer under the spell of sleep. She found her body swaying to a graceful gait whilst her head throbbed painfully and no doubt her weight pushed to her stomach was not any help either.

"Nnn…"The moan escaped her without a thought and the gait stopped abruptly somehow making her even more sick than she already felt. 'Okay brain, time to get to work…NOW' As Lio's mind began forcing her to take in her surroundings. Only that was easier thought than done, the pounding in her head combined with the resumed swaying was definitely not helping. She was, however, very much away of how cold she was and how dark it was as well…therefore, her brain reasoned, Lio was on a boat. But that could not be right, why was she on a boat…wasn't she just in the Opera Garnier? And then it hit: LIO WAS BEING KIDNAPPED! Thousands of thoughts ran through her fuzzy brain, if only she didn't feel so ill maybe she'd be able to get out of this. Wasn't there a thing in her self-defense class about something like this? Or was it a movie? Oh, if only her head wasn't so fuzzy. But one thing was certain, Lio had to get herself to the nearest Police Station, hopefully they'll have someone who can speak English. First thing was first, get free.

Her kidnapper stopped momentarily and she feared that he sensed her consciousness until they were once again moving. As it was, her only hope looked to be the speedy return of her housemates.

_

* * *

Imbécile! Pourquoi?_ He berated himself angrily. Had he not already swore to not interact with the girl-child? And yet here he was with her over his shoulder, damn this girl! Were he honest with himself, the only reason he continued to call her a 'girl-child' instead of a woman was the bestial instincts the closeness of her delicious backside next to his head stirred within him. How abhorrently he had handled the situation, regardless of how the stagehands of his time had painted him and his behavior earlier, he was a gentleman above all. It was all her fault, the way she acted is worse than the harlot theatre folk Madame Giry, Meg and _she_ had associated with. He had never seen so many **bare** legs let alone ankles leave the theatre that were not performers! Then again there were a few of the new occupants that should be completely covered head to toe, brr.

He felt and heard the girl-child on his shoulder stir and stopped. She held her breath, smirking at the palpable fear coming from the girl he quickened his pace to his dark and forbidding home. He would get the answers he required and then he would dispose of her when her usefulness had ended.

Soon, too soon the glow of the many candelabras flooded over him and he would have to release the girl from his embrace. For some reason he loathe to do so, but forced such feelings down. All he wanted were answers dammit! However as he entered his home, every spot he looked to set the girl down suddenly seemed unsuitable. Not the bed, the lounging chaise, or his favorite chair. Then again he could not very well lay her on the ground, it was far too cold. If he tied her up, what sort of depraved pervert would she see him as? Again he headed towards the bed only to stop short, if she woke on the bed would she think he expected some kind of favors? No, that would not do. And so the dance began where to lay the girl.

* * *

Lio's head had long cleared from the fuzziness, if only now her captor would now just put her down. He was making her dizzy with all the turning and sudden stops, not to mention her belly hurt like a bitch being pushed in like it was. But bruises on her belly would be the least of her worries if she didn't get away. After another turn the made her head spin, she could no longer feign unconsciousness.

"Motherfucker! Put me down, I'm gonna be sick!" Lio screamed clawing at his back, unknowingly grabbing his backside before she was released onto the cold stone roughly. Desperately crawling away close to the edge of the lake, Lio emptied her stomach onto the stone with heaving coughs. Panting and forcing herself to calm down, Lio roughly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. A strong hand rubbed comforting circles on her back as a crisp, neat, white handkerchief dangled in front of her weary eyes. Accepting the cloth with mumbled thanks, Lio wiped her eyes and face.

"Are you well now, mademoiselle?" The deep sensual voice rumbled through her straight to the core…from just his voice. The realization struck her: **HIS VOICE**? Wasn't she kidnapped?

"Get away from me!" Lio screamed smacking away his hands and moving away only to fall head first into the lake with a splash. The brackish water was so cold and filthy there was no way that it was not from the sewers. "OMIGOD IT GOT IN MY MOUTH!! EW!!!" Lio screamed spitting and flailing her arms trying to get herself out of the underground lake. Her flailing only succeeded in making it more difficult to get her balance as she kept falling and tripping.

Finally finding a foothold when the water was about waist-high, Lio realized who stood at the edge of the lake…the SHADOW-MAN-THING!

* * *

Her eyes widened in fear and he knew she was going to do something even more foolish…like scream. And scream she did, but how she managed to scream and swim frantically towards the exit gate was beyond him. Her level of foolishness confused him.

Firstly after she had clawed and grasped his backside inappropriately, the girl-child vomits on his clean if crude floor! Then she has the gall to reject his help that he did not have to offer. This one was more trouble than she was worth. More trouble than the answers to his questions were worth. A moment of silence suddenly rang out and he looked up. Oh she reached the gate.

Sighing, he removed his cape and waistcoat before he waded in and wrapped his arms around the flailing screaming girl. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, a part of him could not help but be aroused by her fire and spirit, true there was fear but he had always enjoyed a sort of power when he could control what people feared.

"SILENCE!" He bellowed when he pulled her out of the lake coughing and screaming. In shock she actually did as he bid, so he lowered his voice to soothe and calm her. "I will not harm you, but do not try to escape again." His English was slow but at least the girl-child calmed. His hypnotic powers worked their magic on her until she sneezed and the spell was broken. Immediately he covered her mouth before she could scream again, he had had enough of that for one evening. "You should change before you catch your death."

"Fuck no, I'm not doing anything with you here watchin' me. Now let me go." She retorted and tried to free herself again. Only he held on as a sneezing fit consumed her once again, his elegant brow rose in a smug question as the girl in his arms glared fiercely. "If I catch you watching, you're gonna wish you'd let me go." She growled her consent as he lifted her up easily in his arms and carried her to another corner of his lair.

Tonight would be an interesting night indeed.

_**

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry that it has been forever and that this is quite short. I'm not on good terms with my muse so I could definitely use feedback and suggestions, please. **_

_**Translations: **__Imbécile! Pourquoi? (Imbecile! Why?)  
_


End file.
